


i licked it so it's mine

by punktaekai (Loki_Likey_Thor_Odinson)



Category: EXO (Band), SHINee, SuperM (Korea Band)
Genre: Anal, Anal Sex, Ass to Mouth, Betaed, Bondage, Breathplay, Canon Compliant, Choking, Dacryphilia, Dom/sub Undertones, Hair-pulling, Hand Jobs, Kinks, Light Bondage, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Mild Blood, Multiple Orgasms, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Prostate Massage, Rimming, Switch Kim Jongin | Kai, Switch Lee Taemin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-18
Updated: 2021-01-18
Packaged: 2021-03-16 03:02:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,271
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28824168
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Loki_Likey_Thor_Odinson/pseuds/punktaekai
Summary: The scent of sex and sweat is thick in the enclosed space of the hotel room. No light escapes around the closed curtains, the light under the door blocked by a towel to hide any noise that might come from within.It's hotter this way, Jongin decides.Or: taekai multiple mild kinks hotel pwp
Relationships: Kim Jongin | Kai/Lee Taemin
Comments: 2
Kudos: 50





	i licked it so it's mine

**Author's Note:**

> ~~sup i wrote something again, finally~~

The scent of sex and sweat is thick in the enclosed space of the hotel room; it hangs in an acrid cloud around him, so close to being overbearing and choking. No light escapes around the closed curtains, the light under the door blocked by a towel to hide any noise that might come from within. They'd spotted some fans in the hotel lobby and Taemin hadn't wanted to risk anything. 

It's hotter this way, Jongin decides.

Hands tied behind his back, having to keep his moans as quiet as possible, chest supported by a pillow as Taemin fucks him hard and fast.

Jongin’s lost count of how long they’ve been going; he’d first ridden Taemin, choking and crying out Taemin’s name. Taemin’s hand was clamped so securely over his mouth, Jongin had some issues drawing breath - and hadn’t that made the entire thing even better. Jongin almost wants Taemin to choke him again, bury his face in the pillow and let his head go fuzzy as he rides the waves of pleasure. Taemin seems to read his mind, fisting his hand in Jongin’s hair and yanking him upright before pushing his head into the mattress. Jongin can still breathe, but pulling in air is hard, making his lungs burn ever so slightly, and all Jongin can do is fuck his hips back, groaning with the limited air capacity he has.

His breathing hitches, lungs constricting and it sends Jongin over the edge; his hips buck desperately as he cums, screaming into the mattress. His vision blacks out for a moment and when he blinks his eyes open, Taemin is stroking through his hair.

Taemin's still going, half slumped over Jongin's back as he groans Jongin's name, hips getting more frantic as he chases another orgasm. Jongin has _really_ lost count of how many times it's been now. All Jongin knows, all he can _feel_ is that he's so full, so warm. He just knows his thighs are sticky, precum and cum mixing together with sweat and staining his skin. For a moment, he wonders what the white liquid looks like against his skin, if it turns Taemin on even more. He shudders, thinking about getting Taemin sometime to come all over him, mark every inch of skin that he can and then his mind goes blank.

Jongin barely manages to grip his lip between his teeth in time, only just manages to stop the scream from coming as Taemin takes his time grinding his tip against Jongin’s prostate. Jongin's vision turns white, gasping and writhing. "There— there, there god there."

Taemin hums, almost in approval, and leans down. He bites on Jongin's shoulder, keeping the movement of his hips up and Jongin groans. A small droplet of blood slips from his shoulder - the make-up artists will tell him off tomorrow when they have to cover it up, but he can’t bring himself to give a shit. 

He can feel his cock leaking, cum dripping from him and onto the sheets. He wonders for a moment what the hotel staff are going to think when they shyly request some more sheets at what’s likely around two in the morning - probably later than that, they only started at twenty to two and Taemin’s been taking his _time_.

Jongin’s not going to last much longer, however, his last orgasm is building, fast — and Taemin knows it.

Taemin grinds more forcefully, nails digging into Jongin's hips and breaking the skin. Jongin hisses and manages to get out a “the make up noonas-” before Taemin pulls Jongin back so they're touching; bare ass pressed tight against Taemin's hips, Jongin’s disgustingly sweat covered back sticking to Taemin’s equally as disgusting covered-in-cum chest. Jongin leans forward, just trying to find more purchase, scrunching his nose at the way he _hears_ their skin peel apart slightly.

It’s absolutely disgusting but god he’d be lying if it didn’t make his cock twitch.

Jongin feels Taemin's weight shift, feels his teeth sink into his shoulder and Jongin cries out.

He’s vaguely aware of a hand clamping over his mouth once more as sparks shoot across his vision, a firework show occuring behind his eyelids. His body shudders and Jongin heaves, his throat dry, his muscles on fire as he tries to find oxygen as he comes again, groaning Taemin’s name. 

Taemin moans softly in Jongin’s ear, whispering sweet nothings and gentle _well dones_ in his ear, holding him steady. Tears slowly stream down Jongin’s face and Taemin groans. “You know you’re fucking hot when you cry like this?”

Jongin blushes and whimpers as Taemin gently pulls out. He feels his asshole flutter, begging for something inside of him but the freedom of the belt being undone from his wrists is a better feeling than his ass being stuffed. The leather has to be peeled from his skin, making him shudder and then Taemin’s lips trail over his left wrist. Taemin holds Jongin’s left wrist in his hand, keeping it close to his lips whilst his other hand massages Jongin’s right wrist, helping the blood flow and stiffness. He pulls away from Jongin’s hand, leaning down with a sigh, kissing the tears away from Jongin’s temples.

They don't move for a moment, they don't talk; they merely drink each other in as Jongin comes down from his high, his breathing slowly levelling back out. He blinks a few times, smiling crookedly as he takes Taemin's hand and holds it against his own cheek.

"You're still hard."

"Doesn't matter." Taemin smiles softly. "I'll sort myself out, you've already come four times tonight, you're exhausted. I can see it in your eyes. We should get you cleaned up and to sleep. We have a long day tomorrow, interview after interview."

Jongin smiles and shakes his head. "Not until I take care of you."

"Jonginini..."

"I want to, and I want to cuddle up and sleep with you, not listen to you jerk off in the shower for ages and wait to get my damn _hugs_ after the shit you put me through tonight."

Taemin smiles softly, chuckling under his breath and Jongin reaches up, pulling Taemin down for a kiss. Taemin indulges him before slowly leaning up. "What are you gonna do? Suck me off?"

Jongin shakes his head and pushes Taemin onto his back. It takes him a moment to kneel up and support himself, an arm either side of Taemin's hips, but he manages it. Taemin raises an eyebrow, lips quirked in an inquisitive smile and Jongin smiles, shy but determined. He grips Taemin's hips as best he can as he rests on his ankles and quickly flips Taemin over, laughing at his yelp.

"Ass up."

Taemin makes a noise, not used to Jongin taking control, but shuffles upwards onto his knees. It’s definitely weird to see Taemin like this, in this position; ass up, hugging a pillow to his chest is usually how Taemin sees Jongin most every night they can afford to. A spark of pleasure, shyness, and dominance shoots through him as he looks at how vulnerable Taemin looks in this position. He’d always wondered why Taemin preferred this position over everything else they’d tried, but now he _gets_ it. Taemin looks so small, so uneasy as he glances over his shoulder, trying to figure out what Jongin is planning. Is this how he looks when he steals peeks at Taemin, unsure of what he’s going to do, nervous but more and more turned on the longer Taemin waits?

It’s fucking addicting, he can tell that much. 

Jongin isn’t quite sure how to do this dominant thing. He wants to give Taemin the full experience, the one that he gets every single time Taemin wants a quick fuck or an entire night of lust like they’re having now. He reaches forward, planning to bury Taemin’s face in the mattress but gives up; he could never dominate Taemin as good as Taemin pulls apart every single inch of him. 

Instead, he settles behind Taemin, watching.

He watches the way Taemin’s anxiety shows, his thighs tensing up and relaxing, his asshole clenching and unclenching. It’s a beautiful sight and Jongin wants to watch it for a while, wait until Taemin starts squirming, until he starts pushing his hips back. He wants to make Taemin _beg_ for him, the way Taemin makes him scream and cry, begging for _anything_ from him, but he’s too impatient. He wants to hear Taemin come apart underneath him right now.

He leans forward, gripping Taemin’s ass cheeks, massaging them. A soft, barely audible moan comes from his partner and Jongin raises his eyebrow. He lifts a hand, letting it come back down on Taemin with a heavy _smack_ and watches the way Taemin jolts forward. It’s delicious.

He spreads Taemin’s cheeks and leans forward, gently blowing on Taemin’s hole. He watches the way it flutters, feels how Taemin seizes under his hands before relaxing. 

“ _Fuck_ , Nini.”

Jongin licks a gentle stripe, from Taemin’s taint up to his hole, stopping just short of his tongue gliding over it and Taemin shivers, whining softly. Jongin repeats the action, watching the way Taemin starts to shake, becoming needier and needier. He’s tempted to tease Taemin, to drag this out as long as he can, but he knows the next time they fuck, Taemin will be even more ruthless to him. Another time, when they don’t have promotions, Jongin will take all the time in the world to pull Taemin apart bit by bit, to dominate him until he’s a shell of himself, throat hoarse from screaming Jongin’s name, but for now, he lets his tongue dip ever so slightly into Taemin’s hole.

Taemin’s back arches and he groans; Jongin can only moan at the way he clenches around Jongin’s tongue, ever so slightly. He pulls his tongue back, refusing to give him so much straight away. He waits, watches as every inch of Taemin tenses up, poised, ready to be eaten out by Jongin and Jongin sighs. “You’re beautiful like this, you know?”

Taemin doesn’t reply - doesn’t get a _chance_ to reply - as Jongin pushes his tongue back into him. He’s methodical, careful, _quick,_ fucking his tongue in and out of Taemin with quick pushes. He doesn’t go too deep, doesn’t give Taemin so much satisfaction straight away. That would be too nice with the time he has to get some of his own back. He doesn’t have too long, but he wants to drag out every single second he can with this. 

He pushes his tongue deeper, gently twisting his tongue, bending it here and there. He closes his eyes, listening to Taemin’s moans, his cock twitching slightly. Jongin forces his arousal back down, refusing to allow himself to get hard again. As much as he would adore to sit and jerk off as he eats Taemin out, he really doesn't have the energy left to get off one more time. He pulls Taemin's cheeks as far apart as he can and twists his tongue. He arches it, prodding Taemin's prostate with it, hearing him groan and whine. He pushes back into Jongin's face, grinding his hips back and Jongin internally sighs. This is heaven. He slaps Taemin's thigh, gripping his leg ass cheek again before pulling back. "Behave, or you're going to be left like this for a while."

"You wouldn't know how to tie me up to stop me doing anything."

"Try me."

Taemin looks back over his shoulder only for his head to tilt back, mouth falling open as Jongin returns to the job at hand. Jongin drops his hand, letting his finger tips glide ever so softly over Taemin's inner thigh, feeling how slick his skin is, how much he shivers before he brings his hand up. He gently scratches his nails over Taemin's taint, dipping them to slowly cup Taemin's balls. He pulls on them, sharply, but as softly as he dares. He twists his hands, just bringing enough tension for a slight spike of pain before he lets go. 

Taemin's moans are a beautiful crescendo, as talented as his singing voice holding a note on stage, but for a private showing for Jongin's ears only. Jongin works his tongue in and out of Taemin, fucking him with it; the taste of sweat is heavy on his tongue, an ever so gentle taste of the cherry lube they'd picked up in the Los Angeles store. He moves his hand gently, letting his nails scrape the underside of Taemin's cock, working over the sensitive nerve.

Taemin lets out a noise, something between a whine and a scream, from his throat, back arching. Jongin repeats the movement, listening to the wails become almost screams before he gently pulls back. "Taeyong is next door, don't traumatise the guy."

Taemin chuckles, only to yelp as Jongin's tongue pushes back inside him. Jongin tongues his prostate, hand curling to grip Taemin's erection and start slowly jerking him in time with the way his tongue moves. Taemin shivers under him, gasping; Jongin can see how Taemin clutches at the sheets, trying to find any form of purchase. He listens to the way the tone of his voice changes, the way his gasps become more hitched, shaking as he exhales. A jolt goes through him as he realises Taemin is starting to cry from the stimulation; his lips pull into a smirk as he works. He brings his other hand round, cupping Taemin's balls in his hand. He rolls them, twisting ever so gently, pulling them slightly - not enough to hurt but enough to give Taemin that pain-pleasure tinged jab. 

He feels Taemin spasm, his chest somehow falling even further into the bed, gasping as he tries to pull in any form of oxygen before Jongin feels the way he clenches. He moans Jongin's name, a half-shout, and Jongin leans back. He keeps the **movement** of his hand up, keeping up a constant rhythm, riding Taemin through his orgasm as he fucks into Jongin's hand. 

It takes a moment before he collapses, breathing so hard he looks like he's just ran eight marathons in a row. Jongin lays next to him, bringing his hand up to stroke Taemin's hair off his face. "Hey."

"Jesus _fuck_."

"Blasphemy."

"Mm."

Taemin closes his eyes and Jongin gets up. He heads into their en suite and turns the shower on. He stares at the water jet cascading and turns his attention to the sink; it'll take a few minutes for the water to heat up enough for him to step under it without risking frostbite. 

He looks through his toiletries bag, humming slightly in his throat. He has too much in here; he pulls out numerous face masks, moisturisers, sun cream, and god knows what else before he finds his toothbrush holder. He grips it and gets the brush out, looking through the mess of creams on the side to grip the toothpaste. He looks up as he's squeezing some onto the brush feeling eyes on him; a spark of paranoia shoots through him before he realises it's only Taemin, staring at him.

"Since when did you get so good at eating ass?"

His arms wrap around Jongin's waist and Jongin shrugs, shoving his toothbrush into his mouth. "Learned from the best."

"I knew you were fucking Baekhyun-hyung."

Jongin snorts and shoots him a look in the mirror before he stands, leaning into Taemin's touch. He wants to press back as hard as he dares but he refuses to; he can feel the slight tremors in Taemin's stance, he knows his legs couldn't handle more than a quarter of Jongin's weight. It's a curse, having a boyfriend so slim and so much smaller than you, but when they collapse in the shower, he'll get his moment. 

He spits the toothpaste out, rinsing the sink out and shivering as Taemin's arms withdraw. It leaves a chill around Jongin’s skin and he sighs as he measures out mouthwash. He swills it around his mouth before he stands up, stretching. His back clicks in a few places and he winces before he turns to climb into the shower. Taemin is already on his knees, hogging all the space where the water hits the porcelain and Jongin wrinkles his nose. “Budge up.”

Taemin shifts forward and Jongin slowly sits down; he rests a knee on either side of Taemin and the elder man shifts back, lying against Jongin’s chest. They stay still, taking each other in, sighing softly. Jongin can feel the exhaustion starting to set in, and nudges Taemin forward. He grabs the shampoo from the side of the bath, squeezing some into his hand before he lathers it into Taemin’s hair. He moans softly, shoulders relaxing under the touch and Jongin laughs softly. He takes his time, making sure that every inch of it is gone before he shampoos his own hair. Taemin takes his sponge, adding an extremely generous amount of soap before he lathers it, standing to start washing himself down. He grimaces and Jongin joins him, grabbing his own sponge to start sluicing bodily juices off himself. He’s not even sure if he wants to know what some of the mixes on his skin are, wrinkling his nose. 

They manage to clean themselves up and Jongin steps out. He stretches before he wraps a towel around himself; it's warm and he groans. He needs to get a heated towel rack in the dorms; it feels like the world's ultimate hug. He needs to convince Taemin to get one of these when they go back to South Korea. He wonders how he's going to do that as he grabs a second towel, rubbing his hair vigorously before he flips it back.

Taemin yelps and hisses. "Your little flick just sent water into my eye."

Jongin turns,grinning sheepishly and laughs weakly to find Taemin pouting at him. He leans in, pressing a gentle kiss to Taemin's lips. Taemin tugs him close, wrapping his arms around Jongin's shoulders. Jongin lets his arms slip around Taemin's waist, squeezing softly. His hand shifts, gently groping Taemin's ass.

Taemin jerks backwards, laughing. "Hey!"

Jongin grins. "I licked it so, hey, it's mine."

Taemin snorts and wraps a towel around himself, heading for the bedroom. Jongin follows him, grateful to find that Taemin already called housekeeping and their bed is made with new sheets. Jongin winces; he really needs to leave a massive tip for their cleaner with the shit they've had to deal with between his and Taemin's... sessions. He's quick to pull on some underwear and collapses on the bed, struggling with the sheets.

Taemin scoffs. "If you get _up_ , it's much easier, you know that?" 

Jongin snorts and rolls his eyes, but manages to lean up, pulling the duvet down. Taemin pulls on a loose shirt and a pair of Jongin’s underwear - Jongin greatly enjoys the sashay to bed as Taemin grins at him.

Taemin kneels on the bed and shuffles forward, collapsing on Jongin’s chest. Jongin holds him close, pressing a kiss to the top of his head. They don’t say anything; Taemin’s hand slides onto Jongin’s chest and Jongin grips it, their fingers interlinking as they settle down. Jongin isn’t sure how long it takes for Taemin to fall asleep; always the overbearing dominator but falls asleep quicker than Jongin after eight orgasms despite Taemin’s own stamina. 

Jongin chuckles softly and presses a kiss to the top of Taemin’s head, closing his eyes, drifting off as he wonders how he’s going to explain the numerous marks on his body before their debut tomorrow. 


End file.
